


Headcanon - Going to Couples Therapy with Harry Wells would include…

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: /instigator, An Angry Boi, And A Ditz, F/M, Fluff, Hug Therapy, Old Fic, Therapy, because that's harry, thrown things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: Iris and Cecile are actually the ones to recommend Couples Therapy to youBecause they noticed how you and Harry started getting really snappy with one anotherIn frustration, he’ll start throwing bigger things and you’ll be spitting more fire at him*Throw**Slam**Crash*
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Kudos: 15





	Headcanon - Going to Couples Therapy with Harry Wells would include…

  * Iris and Cecile are actually the ones to recommend Couples Therapy to you
  * Because they noticed how you and Harry started getting really snappy with one another
  * In frustration, he’ll start throwing bigger things and you’ll be spitting more fire at him
  * _*Throw*_
  * _*Slam*_
  * _*Crash*_
  * “See? This is why we can’t have nice things”
  * All because of Devoe and his stupid game, duh
  * “Iris, I don’t think we need it. I mean things like this just usually blow over and plus it’s normal for couples to fight”
  * “Trust me, It’ll be so worth it and you two will be in sync”
  * “We’re already in sync”
  * “In better sync then”
  * After much convincing from both ladies, you decide to try this ‘Couples Therapy’ business
  * Keyword “ _try_ ”
  * Dragging this boi to the therapy lady’s office
  * … seriously
  * You legit dragged Harry by his hand
  * “Babe, we don’t-”
  * “Oh yes, we do. We’re trying this and you’re not getting off the hook that easily”
  * AND HE HAS A FROWNY FACE AS YOU TWO ENTER THE ROOM
  * Harry’s trying to not grumble next to you and keeps a stoic face
  * ~ **Awkward Silence** ~
  * She starts asking questions and you do your best to answer without giving away any Flash business
  * Personal questions happen
  * Harry gets heavily defensive at some questions the therapy lady asks
  * Therapy lady is writing a lot of things down which irritates you and Harry
  * But you keep your opinions to yourself because this is her job after all
  * She suggests some therapy games
  * And you’re kinda skeptical on if these 'games’ will actually do anything
  * “Alright, now let’s start off with some "I feel” statements"
  * He might have let out a heavy sigh or two…
  * …Maybe more…
  * Which earns him a look from you
  * Its 'that’ look
  * So he knows to behave and he gives in
  * “Now turn to each other and go ahead”
  * “Harry, sometimes I feel like whenever I try to help you just push me away”
  * “Ok… _I feel_ annoyed because sometimes I don’t need your help with what I’m working on”
  * Annoyed, huh
  * “Ok well, _I think_ you’re wrong”
  * His eye twitches at you, he’s been trying to stay calm
  * “ _I think_ you need to mind your own business”
  * “ _I th_ _ink_ you’re an insufferable jacka-”
  * _*Vrrr* *Vrrr*_
  * You both stop
  * There’s the Team Flash emergency alert
  * “Well, would you look at the time”
  * “W-we got to go”
  * Is the last thing you say to the lady as Harry drags you by the hand out the door
  * Therapy lady is so used to these interruptions and delays by now because of the other
  * After dealing with the meta, Harry confronts you after gathering all his thoughts
  * He knows you’re still feeling upset because you wanted everything between you two to be solved
  * But he’d rather make-up without the pesky therapy lady
  * “Babe, we don’t… really need to go to couples therapy”
  * “But-”
  * “Just hear me out”
  * And so this boi just tries his best at explaining why to not go to Couples Therapy, so you both end up talking everything out
  * No interruptions this time since the meta is all locked up
  * You both make up and find a better way to stop fights
  * “Hug therapy”
  * “What?”
  * “Hug therapy, Harry. Everytime you get mad I’ll just hug you until you calm down and you can do the same to me”
  * “… Are you sure this isn’t an excuse for you to hug me all the time?”
  * “… yes?”
  * Harry finally agrees to 'Hug Therapy’, with a slight eye roll, of course
  * You will stop whatever your doing and shuffle over to him to with determined look just to wrap your arms around him
  * Honestly, he secretly enjoys all the hugs and attention you give him
  * But he’s never going to admit it
  * But you have a feeling he loves all the love and affection you shower him with in front of the others
  * Harry has to hide the small smile that gradually breaks out on his face as he returns the hugs
  * Cisco’s rolling his eyes at you two because of the amount of hugs
  * “Hey, no PDA in the workplace”
  * “Shut it, Ramon”
  * Its really mostly for Harry to calm down whenever anything manages to piss him off
  * Because he usually gets pissed a lot
  * You, on the other hand, rarely get mad
  * And when you do, all hell freezes over
  * Of course Harry will do the same to you…
  * Which leads to him just picking you up and carrying you away for cuddles in his room or in a vacant one until you calm down
  * Harry can’t help, but chuckle at you because you just automatically snuggle in his arms
  * Hugs also came with small kisses, which you both can never object to
  * So… couples therapy didn’t really work. Hug therapy did




End file.
